Projects for modifying current airplanes or other complex systems rely on the experiences of many skilled individuals to ensure certification of the project is complete. In addition, many labor-hours and up to two months of time may be required to develop a comprehensive certification strategy, i.e. an understanding of all the complexities (costs, labor-hours, etc.) needed to complete the certification. When modification or retrofit projects are quoted to a client, such as an airline, a quotation for the modification or retrofit is often given before a comprehensive certification strategy has been developed. Therefore, costs and complexities of completing the certification for the modification or retrofit often are not understood and therefore may be overlooked in the cost proposal submitted to the client.
Therefore, a need exists for accelerating the process in which to generate a certification strategy.